The 7 Deadly Sins
by stl85
Summary: Excerpts of Penny and Sheldon's relationship that focus on the 7 deadly sins. Rated M solely for Lust.


**A/N: I don't own anything that you might possibly recognize. The idea isn't even really mine. I read a story over on AO3 in the Star Trek fandom that used this premise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>

"If I was wrong, wouldn't I know it?" Sheldon asked her in all seriousness.

Penny just stared at him, not quite believing her ears. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" She asked him, "Because I really hope that you're not serious. I really hope that this is just one of your jokes."

Sheldon shook his head at her and then got off of her sofa. Obviously their 'date night' was at an end.

"I see that your emotionalism has ruined our evening. I will see you tomorrow, after you have calmed down. Good evening." He had reached Penny's front door when a sudden force around his shoulders threw him to the floor, a soft hand protecting his head from the hard floor.

Sheldon stared up at a smiling Penny. "Did you just..." He trailed off, not knowing where he was going with that statement.

Penny gave a small chuckle, "You never pay attention when I talk about Junior Rodeo, do you?" She gave him a slight peck on the forehead before sitting up. "You probably just recite the table of elements or something." She straddled his hips and got comfortable. "You are not moving from this spot until you admit that I am right and you are wrong."

Sheldon tried everything he could to dislodge her, bucking his hips (which affected him more than her it seemed), trying to push her off, even trying to roll his body out from under her. She rode each movement, counter-acting every attempt he made.

Slightly out of breath, "I always did love the mechanical bull." Penny said in a wistful voice.

Sheldon refrained from rolling his eyes, "That statement explains a lot Penny."

"Yet I notice that wasn't a complaint." She said lightly before returning to the topic at hand, "Admit it Ms. Bennett, you are wrong and I am right."

"Ms. Bennett?" Sheldon asked, slightly confused.

"Pride and Prejudice." Penny sighed, "One of my favorites. I fall in love with Mr. Darcy every single time."

Sheldon nodded as he stored that information away for future reference. "I am not wrong."

"Yes you are." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Penny."

"Sheldon."

Penny leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You do realize that you are not getting off of this floor until you admit that I was right."

Steel blue eyes met dancing green ones. "Never."

Penny sighed as she sat up again, "Sheldon. No matter who they picked, The Green Lantern movie was gonna suck. Some things just can't transfer off of paper, or comics, whatever. You know what I mean."

Stubbornly Sheldon kept quiet. It could have been a great movie, a super hero classic. But no, they just had to mess it up. Bad script, wrong actors. Just horrible.

Penny heaved a huge sigh. She really didn't want it to come down to this. Shifting her weight so that she was ready when he caved, Penny spoke again. "This is how this is going to work. You are going to admit that it was a stupid movie and would have been stupid no matter what, or I'm not going to let you up. You are going to lay here, on this floor, until Armageddon. On my floor. Which I haven't cleaned in four days, because I only clean my apartment once a week like a normal person. Who knows what has been laying on this floor, waiting for a host. Waiting to get someone sick."

Sheldon's eyes got wider with each word out of her mouth. He was silent for all of five seconds before he spoke, "You were right, I was wrong. Please let me up."

Gracefully she rolled off of him and laughed when he shot up and headed to her bathroom for a shower.

"You proud idiot." She muttered with a smile that she morphed into a serious face when Sheldon's head popped out of her bedroom.

"Are you joining me? I realize that you were not in direct contact with the floor, but the germs might have jumped from me to you."

Penny gave a laugh before hopping off of the floor and joining Sheldon in a decontamination shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy <strong>

Penny seethed quietly while she waited for Sheldon to finish lecturing.

She knew by this point that brains turned her on. It only took her about ten years or so to realize that her favorite muscle on a guy was his brain. Penny loved listening to Sheldon when he was in his element, confident and secure in his place in the world. Maybe she only understood about forty percent of what he said when he got on one of his tangents, but it still turned her into a pile of goo.

Apparently it turned little girls into giggling idiots. Giggling, flirting idiots. Giggling, flirting idiots who didn't seem to realize that this particular genius was taken. And this particular genius seemed to forget that he was taken. Whether he knew it or not, he was flirting right back at them. Even when their relationship was brand new, he rarely flirted with her. And even when he did, it was slightly awkward. Endearing, but awkward.

Sheldon didn't seem to be having any trouble whatsoever doing a little back and forth with his female students.

She imagined running up the podium and marking her territory with sharp bites that would turn into hickeys and bruises that wouldn't fade for weeks. Let all of the giggling, flirting idiots know that this particular genius was taken, thank you very much. Penny highly doubted that he would appreciate such a display.

So she sat in the back, waiting for the class to end, and seethed.

When Sheldon dismissed his class, Penny waited until the last of his students left before quietly getting up and walking to him.

"Penny." He greeted her with a small amount of warmth, "I am almost ready to leave. Did you want to..." Penny's mouth over his quickly ended his sentence. Slightly surprised but more embarrassed than anything, Sheldon pulled her away. "Penny, we are in an institution of higher learning! There is no kissing in institutions of higher learning!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Agreed." She then proceeded to nibble and suck on his neck.

"Penny, this is...oh right there...highly irregular...I didn't say stop...even for you." With obvious reluctance Sheldon pushed her away. "Penny?" He asked, slightly confused.

Slightly embarrassed now that the initial rush was gone, Penny answered him, "It's nothing, really. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

If there was one thing Sheldon actually learned from his sister that was useful, it was that if a girl said she was fine, she wasn't. He tried and failed multiple times to catch her eyes.

"Penny. Tell me?" Sheldon asked in a quiet voice that he reserved for when they were alone.

She gave a deep sigh, "You do realize that it's cheating when you do that right?" She burrowed into his chest so she didn't have to look at him. She felt his arms wrap tentatively around her and started to mutter about giggling idiots.

Sheldon pulled her away by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. Whatever he saw in her eyes made him smile. "You were jealous." He stated it like it was a fact.

"No I wasn't!" A single eyebrow raise was his only response. "I really wasn't." Penny insisted.

Sheldon learned early on that silence was his best weapon against Penny, and he used it now.

"Maybe a little bit." She admitted quietly in the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Greed<strong>

"You are wonderful, and I must possess you." Sheldon whispered. The need to touch, to hold, to possess in every way possible was nearly overwhelming.

"Sheldon." Penny whispered, "Seriously?"

He glanced her way and almost smiled at what he saw. Penny was nearly toppled over with the amount of books, comics, and collectables that she was holding for him.

"Penny, this is a classic Spock figurine, in a classic captain Kirk case. A manufacturing error, which is highly collectable. A must have for any serious collector."

She gave him a much put upon sigh, "It's a doll that's in the wrong wrapper." She informed him, "Not Prada." Before Sheldon could reprimand her for daring to compare the two she continued, "And we should tell the manufacturer. They can replace it or something with what it's supposed to be."

Sheldon looked like he was debating why he chose to have her in his life at all.

Someone else seemed to notice the same thing, because a strange arm reached in between the two.

Reacting quickly, Sheldon grabbed his now beloved possession. "Mine." He said quickly before moving towards check out.

Once they returned home, Sheldon went directly to his room to put away his new found treasure.

In bubble wrap.

And a plastic container that held various other so-called collectables.

"You're not gonna open it?" Penny asked him. All she received was a kind of glare that said Sheldon was doubting her intelligence...again. "Ok, so no opening. Got it. But, you're not even gonna display it?" Yet another glare was her answer. This one seemed to ask why she would ask such stupid questions.

At least he deemed to answer her this time. "Some figures can be displayed. For example, my Flash of Two Worlds figurine is previously owned by someone who didn't realize that keeping things _in the box_ raises their value and keeps them looking aesthetically pleasing. Items like this, however, should be stored. Once this box is filled it will go into a climate controlled storage facility to keep it from being damaged."

Penny just stared at him for a minute. "I think you're the one who's damaged, Sheldon." She stated very matter of factly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrath<strong>

Penny may not be Sheldon smart, but she is smart.

However, she had no clue how they got to this point.

Words had been yelled by Penny, insults had been thrown by Sheldon. Now Penny was sitting on her couch, blanket thrown over her, and glass of wine in hand.

The night had started out well, it really did. They were alone together for the first time in about a week. They had pizza for dinner, Sheldon even joked. Well, as well as he could joke anyway. They had even exchanged stories about their day.

Then somehow, it all went to hell. A statement that would have been funny to anyone else offended. Normally, she could have brushed it off. Sometimes they just didn't understand each other no matter what. For some reason, today she just couldn't.

So she shot an insult right back to him. She could see the slight shock on his face before he shut himself down. An old defense mechanism from his childhood, it normally told her when to back off. This time she just couldn't. Penny kept picking at him until he fought back.

"Then why are we even together if that's what you really think?!" This comment would make any of her old boyfriends pause then ask for forgiveness. She would gracefully accept and then they would end up in bed for some good old fashioned make up sex.

Apparently Sheldon never got that memo.

No, that wasn't true. He doesn't play games, and he means what he says. He expects honesty out of the people around him because that is how he acts.

That blank face shot up to look at her, searching her face for something that only he knew.

"Right now, I don't know why." The words felt like they were forced out of Sheldon's mouth in a sad, quiet voice. Without another word, he quietly turned and left her apartment.

He shut the front door gently, a nearly silent click echoing throughout her small home.

For awhile Penny just stared at the door, shock on her face. Too late she realized that she took an innocent statement out of context. Too late she realized that she pushed too far. Too late she realized that she didn't even know she was playing a game with him where only she knew the rules.

So now Penny sat there, on her couch, with her wine.

Alone.

Penny grabbed her phone, and contemplated it for awhile.

Slowly she tapped in the familiar number and hesitantly pressed send.

"Sheldon? I'm sorry...yeah me too...listen, can I come over?...Well, I just want to talk to you...not over the phone, is that ok? Alright, I'll be over in a minute or two."

* * *

><p><strong>Gluttony<strong>

"Oh sweet lord, I'm going to die." Sheldon moaned from his spot on the couch. "Penny, know that I will never forgive you if you enter into a new relationship with another male."

Penny glanced at him while she finished putting up the last of the dishes. He did look miserable, hunched in on himself like that.

"If you die because you were stupid and ate four servings of your mom's apple pie, then I have no sympathy for you whatsoever. I will also make sure to enter into a new relationship with another male before your body goes cold." She told him pertly before heading over to him and gently sitting beside him. "Seriously, I know that Thanksgiving is a time of over indulging, but four pieces of pie? Not to mention all of the other crap I saw you shoveling in? I'm surprised that we don't have to pump your stomach."

With what, in Sheldon's opinion, was a Herculean effort, he turned to look at her. "Penny, that would be the very definition of a frivolous trip to the emergency room." He gave a pitiful moan, "Penny, it hurts."

She sympathetically rubbed his arm, "I know sweetie." Abruptly her tone changed to awe, "But seriously? All that food? Where did it even go? I have never seen you eat like that before. Usually you're all about 'regulating calorie input versus output.' I thought that you would have hated today. All sorts of foods that you don't eat on Thursdays." Her statement sounded more like a question.

"Penny, it is a holiday. A useless holiday, but a holiday nonetheless. It is expected to go against the norms for today. And I don't know anyone who can say no to my mother's apple pie, or Meemaw's stuffing." Sheldon paused, seeming to take inventory of himself. "However, it may be possible that I overindulged a tiny bit."

Penny gave him her patented 'you're such an idiot' glare. "Ya think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth<strong>

Penny burst through the front door and collapsed on the sofa, propping her feet up on Sheldon's lap. She gave a satisfied sigh before speaking, "I am not moving from this spot for the rest of the day and you can't make me." She announced to the room.

Sheldon took a moment to look her over and gain clues to how he should respond. She was still in her pajamas, hair was obviously uncombed. No makeup, no shoes even. Her eyes still glittered the way they always did, but her skin looked slightly pale. And though it seemed that she did sleep last night, she still looked tired.

"Rough night?" He hoped that he guessed correctly.

Penny vaguely nodded, "Rough week." She amended after a moment. "Four auditions, three of them for stuff I can't even remember right now. I had to work three doubles this week, two because of the auditions, and one because someone cashed in a favor that I owe them. The car broke down on Wednesday, don't give me any lip about the check engine light, so I've been bussing it everywhere. I'll have to keep taking the buss til Tuesday when I can get it fixed. I forgot to do my laundry, one word about having a day just for laundry and I'll kick you, so I had to wear dirty clothes yesterday. Oh, and I still need to go grocery shopping. I'm not doing any of it. I don't care what your plans are for the day, I don't care what anybody's plans are for the day. I'm staying put." She emphasized it by slapping the back of the sofa.

"So, you are having what is commonly referred to as a 'lazy day'?" Sheldon asked for a bit more clarification.

"I am having a rejuvenation day." Penny corrected. "Need to recharge the batteries, so to speak. Care to join me?" She asked, her tone implying that she knew full well that he would say no.

He surprised her by responding, "I think that I will. I have never before experienced a lazy day, excuse me, rejuvenation day." He turned slightly to face her. "How do we proceed?"

Penny gave him a grateful smile. She couldn't believe that he had never done this before. No wait, scratch that, she could. The man even scheduled his bowel movements. A sudden realization hit her, she was in love with a man who scheduled his bowel movements. She started laughing.

Sheldon drew his brows together, "What is so funny?" He thought that she was making fun of him, but couldn't figure out how.

Seeming to read his mind, she waved that thought away. "Just happy. I didn't think you would say yes." She sat up and curled into him. "Cuddle me." She ordered. Sheldon was quick to obey. Penny gave a happy sigh, "Much better. As for how we proceed...well, we do pretty much whatever we want as long as it doesn't require actual effort."

"So then my essays will have to wait?" Sheldon guessed correctly.

Penny nodded enthusiastically. "You are correct sir!"

"We could watch tv as a suitable activity for lazy day?"

"That we could."

"In fact, it seems to be the most suitable activity."

"Indeed it does."

"In fact, a marathon of sorts would be ideal."

"You're getting the hang of it."

"Sherlock then?"

"I just got suckered, but I don't care." Penny told him. "As long as it's the one with Benedict Cumberbatch, I'm good with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Lust<strong>

Penny shrieked as she was tossed down onto the bed. Sheldon quickly crawled on top of her and buried his face into her neck, kissing and nipping the skin he found there. Penny gasped and tilted her head back to give him more room to explore.

With a hum of approval, Sheldon began to taste the offered flesh.

"Jesus, Sheldon." Penny moaned as her hands began to tug his shirt off.

"Jesus has very little to do with it." Was his muttered response.

This time Penny's moan had very little to do with what he was doing, "For that, you lose the right to your shirt." She told him as she pulled it over his head and sent it flying across the room. Penny eyed his long sleeved shirt for a moment before pulling it off of him as well. "That one too."

Sheldon sat up for a moment, absentmindedly grinding his hips into hers. He slipped his hands under her shirt, caressing the skin he found there. He bent down to give her a kiss, and once he pulled back whispered against her lips, "I believe that turn about his fair play at this juncture."

And, using his creepy knowledge of physics, Penny's shirt was off her head without her needing to move any part of her body.

"That was... actually pretty hot." Penny said in amazement before attacking his lips in an almost brutal kiss.

Sheldon moaned his appreciation before his deft hands starting going after the button on her jeans.

Penny helped by wiggling herself out of her pants, before quickly switching their positions and rolling Sheldon onto the bed before urgently working at the rest of his clothing.

Once they were both divested of their clothes, Penny began the hard task of tasting every bit of Sheldon that she could.

Sheldon's hips started bucking as she started sucking on his hip, and he let out a long moan before urging her back up to him. He kissed her as he pulled her legs around his hips, positioning her the way he wanted while their tongues danced against each other.

Penny helped guide him into her and sighed as inch by inch he filled her. Setting her hands lightly on his chest she began to raise and lower herself, slowly gaining speed.

Sheldon began to move in hips in counter-point to hers, caressing, rubbing, and grabbing any part of her body that he could reach.

Moving her hips faster, Penny leaned down and lightly bit his neck then licked it to soothe the sudden sting. Sheldon grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip before tangling his tongue with hers.

He swallowed her sudden gasp and gave out an embarrassing loud moan of his own as she started to swivel her hips.

"Sheldon." She whispered into their kiss before her entire body seized into pleasure.

Sheldon was moving frantically now, with Penny's body warm and lax above his.

"It's ok, Sheldon. Let go, do it for me. Come for me baby, just let go." Penny said, her voice unknowingly seductive. With a final arch of his back, Sheldon yelled her name and grabbed her hips, keeping her in place with he hit the only thing he could call complete euphoria.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I tried to make each 'sin' under 500 words since I'm practicing my drabbles, and I'm pretty sure I failed on one or two of them. But, it's the first time I've had a chance to write in a long time and I'm pretty happy about that if nothing else! <strong>

**And yes, most of the conversations Penny and Sheldon had were based off of real situations I have found myself in. Exaggerated of course, but still real. Except for Lust...that was right off the top of my head and I'm sorry to say that it shows.**


End file.
